In dyeing processes which include an immersing step, a pressing (squeezing) step and a drying step, certain types of dyed textiles often undergo the phenomenon of migration of the dye. Such migration usually occurs during the drying step. The dye migrates in direct proportion to the temperature of the dryer and from the interior of the textile to its surface. As a result the textile contains blotches of concentrated dye.
These blotches are undesirable because the unevenly dyed textile cuts poorly and undergoes a so-called "double-face" effect.
A certain number of compounds have already been prepared in order to reduce the dye migration in textiles. Unfortunately these compounds, which are often macromolecules, mechanically obstruct the dye particles. These macromolecules include cellulosics, alginic acid derivatives, copolymers of each, and copolymers of acrylic acids, methacrylic acids and/or both acids.